


A Glimpse of Things to Come

by 2FaceMyFate



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I'm not sure why I put Mildred with who I did, Magical Wives, The Future, The Mist of Time - Freeform, magical babies, maybe its an opposites thing, need a shrug emoji right now, this happens somewhere in season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: The Mists of Time have returned. When it somehow enters the school Hecate sacrifices herself to save Mildred and the others. She goes 20 years into the future. What wonders could it hold?





	A Glimpse of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> *Update* I have decided to make a series so this story is getting a sequel. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I do not own the show or any associated characters. CBBC is doing a great job all their own. I'm new to the fandom but totally fell in love with Hecate and then Pippa. Hope you enjoy.

The Mist has returned. Mildred stared out into it from the safety of the great hall. Everyone in the school has gathered there. Miss Cackle wasn’t having a repeat of last time. Mildred turned away from the window when Maud called her name. She walked over to where she and Enid were sitting.

“I know this is all exciting Millie but you need to study for the potions test,” her friend pleaded. Mildred nodded. She plopped down next to her and pulled the potions book closer. After a moment she dropped her head onto the book and groaned. 

“What are you doing,” Enid asked with a chuckled.

“Learning by osmosis,” Mildred replied. The girls laughed at her joke.

“Yeah, I wish we could learn like that,” Enid said. “Life would be a lot easier if you could just touch a book and know it’s entire contents.”

“Mildred Hubble.” They all three jumped, Mildred’s head popping up from the book. Miss Hardbroom loomed over them. 

“Ye...yes Miss Hardbroom,” she said. The woman looked especially cross today. Mildred suspected it may have had something to do with the fact Miss Pentangle was suppose to come by today for some propper workshops, but the Mist had put her off.

“What are you doing? That is a textbook not a pillow.” Millie nodded.

“Yes, ma’am. Won’t happen again. We’re studying for the test.” She forced a smile. 

“Then carry on. You need all the time you can get.” Hardbroom continues on and they trio relaxed. 

“Ok, Millie. Let’s start again.” Maud places her notebook in front of Mildred. 

——————————-

It was the end of the day and the Mist had not yet cleared. Ada had sent a message to the Grand Wizard for advice but until he replied they would just have to wait it out. Finally she allowed the students to be released to their rooms. Hecate was leading the second year girls through the corridors, barking for orderliness as they went. Suddenly three cats came running at them. Hecate stepped out of their way, glaring after them. When she turned back around her heart nearly stopped. The Mist has entered the school. It was making its way around a corner, creeping toward them. She took a step back, her mind racing. She needed to get the girls out of danger. 

“Quickly, go back,” she ordered. No one thought to question her and moved quickly. Mildred was knocked to the ground. Maud and Enid stopped to help her up. Hecate told them to go. She pulled Mildred to her feet and urged her forward with a hand on her shoulder.

“Go. Now.” They made their way back to the dinning hall. Hecate stopped outside the door, she turned to look at the encroaching Mist. She needed to seal the door but it wouldn’t work from the inside. She looked to Mildred. Her eyes met Mildred’s concerned gaze.

“Miss Hardbroom,” she questioned. Hecate took a calming breath and pushed Mildred into the hall before magicing the doors closed and casting a containment spell that would protect them. She closed her eyes as the Mist envelopes her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hecate feels odd for a moment, like she isn’t standing on anything solid. Then the floor returns. She opens her eyes to find herself standing in her Potions Lab. Except it’s not her potions lab. Not exactly. The color scheme is different and it’s not quite as dark. 

“Hello, Miss Hardbroom.” She turns to see a young woman standing there. She smiles at Hecate. “Welcome back,” she says. Brown eyes sparkle and Hecate gets a pit in her stomach. 

“How did I get here,” she asked.

“I redirected you descent from the Mist. But we’ll still be able to get you home,” the woman answered. 

“And who are you?” She chuckles.

“ I think you know HB.” Hecate steps closer to the woman. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Freckles. 

“Mildred Hubble.” The woman laughs.

“Got it in one, HB. Welcome to the future. 20 years to be exact.” Hecate studied the woman. Mildred looks to have grown into a fine woman. Her wardrobe struck her as odd. Teaching robes.

“Please tell me you are not…”

“A teacher. Sorry. Can’t do that. Don’t worry, though. I don’t teach here. I teach Art and Craft History at Pentangle’s.” Hecate’s eyes went wide.

“I don’t believe it.” Mildred laughed again.  
“Come on. Everyone is waiting for us.” Mildred took her hand. Hecate stared at the joined hands. When Mildred waved her hand to transfer them Hecate almost had a heart attack. When they reappeared they were is Ada’s office but it was different. 

“Hello Hiccup.” Hecate turned to the desk. An elder witch stood next to another elder witch sitting at the desk. The standing witch was tall and slim with gray/blonde hair dressed in pink. 

“Pippa,” she whispered in disbelief. She was older but as beautiful as ever. Pippa smiles. 

“Yes. It’s me, Hiccup.” The other witch looked at her with a bit of hurt. Pippa leaned down and kissed her. “Oh don’t be like that, daring. She’s you, after all.” The two Hecates looked at each other. The older wore green and silver robes but still wore the timepiece around her neck. Her hair was completely white except for one black streak. The hair was up in her usual bun and she was wearing spectacles. She eyes Hecate over the tops of the frames.

“You’re me,” Hecate asked. 

“Yes.” She stood. She was just as tall and statuesque as the younger version of herself. She came around her desk and looked her younger self over. “I’d almost forgot how...scary I tried to be.”

“Tried to be…” Hecate sputtered. 

“Yes. Don’t sass an old witch.”

“You’re not old, Hecate,” Pippa said. The elder looked at her.

“Just because you can’t except it for yourself doesn’t mean I won’t.” Pippa pouted. 

“You two are married by the way,” Mildred said near Hecate’s ear. She was much taller as an adult, about 5’5. She turned to look at her in shock. Mildred nodded excitedly. “18 years soon.”

“What about Ada,” Hecate asked suddenly. She turned to her future self. Worry twisted her face.

“Oh, Ada is off enjoying retirement. I believe she’s at a solstice celebration in Scotland.” Hecate’s face relaxed. “She retired about seven years ago. Handed the school off to me. I’m headmistress now.”

“And I hear you were wise enough to not hire Mildred Hubble as a teacher.” Mildred and Pippa laughed. 

“Well I couldn’t let her teach at the school her daughter attends, could I?” Hecate’s jaw dropped. She looked at Mildred.

“My oldest, Juliet,” Mildred said proudly. “I have two younger. Penta and…” She glanced at the elder witches and began to blush. “Hecate. We call her Cate for short. She and Penta are twins.” Hecate was taken back by the news. Mildred smiled.  
“How did...why did…” She turned back to Pippa and her older self. They chuckled. Pippa leaned close and kissed the elder Hecate quickly on the lips. She then stepped up to the younger. She was smiling as she gently gripped her arms and pulled her close to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Next time we’re alone...when you get back....you should really kiss me. And I mean really kiss me.” She pulled back and winked at her. Pippa then turned to Mildred and looped their arms to lead them from the office. Hecate turned from watching them leave to look back at her older self. The elder motioned for her to follow and they sat down in the chairs in front of the fireplace. There was tea and biscuits waiting. The elder prepared the tea and handed a cup to Hecate. 

“A lot will happen in the next 20 years of your life, Hecate.”

“It must, if Mildred Hubble is to name a daughter after me. Or become a teacher.” The elder Hecate smiles. 

“She’s like a daughter to me and Pippa. Her and her wife.” 

“Don’t tell me she married Enid Nightshade.” Elder Hecate nearly spit out her tea. 

“Goddess, no.” She wiped her mouth with a cloth. “She ends up with the last person you’d think she would. Enid is happily unmarried. She prefers the glamour of her life as a free spirit travelling across the world.”

“I’m not surprised. And Maud Spellbody?”

“A professor at Weird Sisters.” They sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea. Finally the elder Hecate put down her cup, sighing. “I’m afraid when it’s time for you to return I’ll have to take your memories. Or rather, lock them away.” Hecate arched a brow as she to put down her cup. “Knowing too much could change the future. And I like my life the way it is. I’m headmistress, I have Pippa, and I have a real family.”

“Do Pippa and I...do we have...children?”

“No.” Hecate nodded. “I have to take your memory to ensure all that has happened for me will happen for you but I’m not taking everything. I’ve perfected a spell, over the years, that will allow certain memories to be awakened by set phrases. The times when this happens it will be important that you remember to follow the instructions you remember.” Hecate nodded. 

“Why is this so important,” Hecate asked. The elder took a deep breath.

“A great evil will come to Cackle’s one day. It will creep into the soul of our school and attempt to rip it asunder. The rest of Britain not far behind. All attempts to halt it will fail until…” Hecate sighs. 

“Mildred Hubble stumbles her way into the perfect moment.” Elder Hecate smiles as she nods.

“But you have to make sure she’s ready. After I returned from this trip I began to let Mildred in more. To show her that I know she could be better. There will be plenty of trouble between now and then but it all is meant to prepare her from her destiny to stop the greatest evil this school has ever seen.” 

“Mildred Hubble will have to face the greatest evil our school has ever known...alone? How old will she be when this happens?”

“I can’t tell you. But whatever may come just remember to have faith in yourself, in the love you share with Pippa, in your friends, and in Mildred Hubble. She will never truly let you down.” Hecate shook her head in disbelief. Mildred Hubble. The bane of her existence. Though she could admit that her greatest frustration with the girl was that she had such potential and seemed to squander it. Elder Hecate let her sit with her thoughts for a few minutes. 

“What do you need me to do,” Hecate finally asked. The next hour was spent casting the spell and giving Hecate the information along the way. 

“Done. Once I trigger the spell you will forget everything except a basic story to tell everyone that won’t change things.” Hecate nodded. She stood slowly. She knew such spells could cause one to be dizzy. When she was sure footed she stood up straight. “Now, come. Let me show you your future.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was bright outside. Students bustled about the grounds as they walked the courtyard. The elder Hecate directed her attention to a group of first years sitting in a circle doing chants. She pointed to the only redhead in the group. 

“That’s Juliet.” The child was laughing when Hecate’s eyes landed on her. She was a spitting image of Mildred except for the hair and blue eyes. Hecate had to admit she was adorable. Then she caught sight of the sash the girl wore.

“She’s Head of Year,” she asked. Elder laughed. 

“Yes. She’s quite brilliant for her age. Pippa is hoping to get one of the other girls to come to her school.”

“Did Mildred’s wife attend here as well?” 

“She did,” a familiar voice spoke from behind them. They turned and the younger Hecate’s jaw dropped. She was beginning to wonder why she even bothered shutting it at all. 

“Ethel Hallow fell in love with and married Mildred Hubble.” Ethel laughed at her tone of surprise. Hecate found the sight a bit odd. She’d never seen the girl laugh like that before. Though she wasn’t a girl anymore.

“It’s a long story.” Ethel was as tall as she was, her hair had darkened a few shades. She was dressed in a tunic and pants. She walked over to the Elder Hecate and kissed her cheek. “Hello, mum.” Hecate kissed her cheek in return. 

“Mum?” Ethel smiled.

“My mother will try another ill conceived plot to get revenge against the school and Mildred. As a result she and my father will both be imprisoned.” she looks away. 

“Pippa and I decide to adopt Ethel and Cybil after they stay with us for about a year.” She hugged Ethel to her side. “By then Esme is off to college.”

“Things are pretty hard for a while but...Millie and the girls help us through. By the end of the next term…” She just shrugged. Now that wicked little smile Hecate knew. But she was still confused. So confused. 

“Well...congratulations…” Ethel laughs. Suddenly two little girls run up to Ethel and Elder Hecate. They both have dark blonde hair but one has blue eyes and the other brown. They each pick up a girl. Hecate was suddenly shocked by the scene before her. She would one day have this family. A strange feeling came over her as she stared at them. It slowly settled in her chest and filled her with warmth. She could almost feel a smile coming on. 

“Who’s that,” the brown eyed one asked, pointing a little finger at Hecate. 

“An old friend,” Elder Hecate answered. “This is Penta. Ethel is holding Cate.” The little witches placed their hands to their foreheads and leaned forward a bit. 

“Well met,” they said in unison. Hecate smiled at them. They were just too cute even for her. She returned the gesture.

“Well met, young witches.” 

“Well girls your gram has to be moving along.” She kissed Penta on the cheek and transferred her too Ethel. 

“It was good to see you,” Ethel said as she walked past younger Hecate, carrying her daughters. The elder led the way back into the school. Hecate could tell they were heading back to the potions lab. It must be time to go. 

Mildred was waiting for them. She smiled at them as they entered. She handed younger Hecate a potion. 

“That will seal the memory charm,” she explained when Hecate raised an eyebrow at the bottle of blue liquid. 

“It’s perfectly safe,” Elder Hecate offered. The younger sighed before downing the brew. It didn’t taste bad. Mildred and Elder Hecate started chanting and the Mist began to take her. She get as if she was slipping just below the surface of a dream. Then suddenly she felt like she was falling from some great height, convinced Mildred Hubble had finally killed her. 

Hecate sat up in her bed with a loud gasp. She looked around seeing her bedroom. Then she spotted a pink robe and hat on the back of the chair at her desk.

“Pippa,” she said hopefully. She turned toward a sound and found Mildred Hubble asleep in a chair next to the bed. She was leaned forward. Her best friends were on either side of her, also asleep. Hecate let a smile grace her face for a second. Then Mildred snores herself awake. She suddenly jumped forward, standing up. Her quick movement caused the other two girls to fall, waking them as well. Hecate vanishes the smile just as Mildred’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Miss Hardbroom,” she said sleepily. Then the fact her potions teacher was awake. She cheered, shocking the girls on the floor. “MISS HARDBROOM! YOU’RE AWAKE!” Hecate’s face pinched in announce at the loudness. “I’ll go get Miss Cackle and the others.” Mildred ran out of the room, almost falling over as she dodged the door. Hecate’s gaze settled on the other two girls. 

“Happy to see you’re awake HB,” Enid said. She got to her feet and then helped Maud stand. 

“Yeah. Everyone was really worried.”

“What happened,” Hecate asked. Maud took a breath and began to explain.

“The Mist got in the school. After you locked us in the Dining Hall, Miss Cackle arrived. She broke through your spell after the Mist cleared. You were gone. It was a while later Ethel found you in the potions lab. You wouldn’t wake up. Miss Pentangle arrived just before the evening meal. She was with you all night. We were too.”

“Mildred refused to leave your side,” Enid added. 

“And now you’re awake. Miss Pentangle will be very pleased. She was crying for a bit.” Hecate felt a pull in her chest. Poor Pippa. “So where did you go Miss Hardbroom? Or rather when?”

“The future. She said. Nearly 20 years I think.” The girls dropped their jaws. For some reason Hecate found that very...satisfying. Before she could explain more Pippa was running at her. She caught the woman in her arms, grunting as she made impact. Hecate smiled. A warmth filled her. 

“Oh, Hecate. I was so worried.” Her arms were wrapped around her shoulder. 

“I’m alright, Pippa.” Hecate looked over a pink shoulder at the girls. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. They continued to hold each other for a long moment. When Pippa pulled back so they could see each other tears tracks covered her cheeks. Hecate smiled lovingly. The expression caused Pippa’s heart to contract in her chest. 

“Hecate,” she said softly. “I thought...I’d lost you.” Hecate continued to smile as she cleaned away the tears with her thumbs as she cupped her face. 

“No. My darling, Pippa. Never again. I promise.” She then pulled Pippa to her, connecting their lips. Pippa sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Hecate’s middle. The kiss was slow at first, exploratory. Then Hecate laid back on her bed, taking Pippa with her. When they had settled they were on their sides kissing more deeply. Hands began to roam as they devoured each other. Pippa began to moan a little. Hecate pulled her closer, slipping fingers into the underside of her ponytail. 

“I love you,” Pippa said in a deep, low voice. Hecate kissed her all the more fiercely. 

“I love you, too...Pipsqueak.” Her lips brushed Pippa’s as she spoke those words. 

When Miss Cackle and the others came to check on them, they were both asleep, curled together, hands entwined. Ada smiled, nodding with a triumphant smile. She waved the girls out of the room and closed the door, locking it behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. This may or may not turn into a series. I'm not really sure right now. I hope you liked it. Please Like and/or Comment. I hope to post more HicSqueak. Thanks.


End file.
